


「Haikyuu x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, XReader, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring your favorite volleyball boys~





	1. Bad Habits | Kageyama Tobio x Reader

    He craved control from the very beginning. It was something he couldn’t live without. The infamous  _King of the Court_  needed power over everything; the ball, his opponents, and even his own teammates.  _Especially_  his teammates. His position as a setter pushed false notions into his mind regarding his power-hungry demeanor. He truly believed he was superior to everyone around him and deserved to have such power.

      
    This outward behavior of his may have dispersed for the most part after attending Karasuno High, but old habits die hard. He didn’t just harbor this overbearing personality on the court. Whether he was on the court or off it, he still craved to experience the feeling of complete control.

      
    Never before did he realize how that would make him act in a relationship. Dating was never something that interested it. At least, not until you came around. From the day you started working as the new team captain, he suddenly found it hard to concentrate. All he wanted to do was listen to your soothing voice and stare at your gorgeous smile all day.

      
    He almost couldn’t believe it when you said yes to him the day he asked you out. From that day on, just your presence alone made him a better person. He wasn’t as easily angered or overbearing as he once was. He didn’t need to worry about his team losing a game when he knew you would be there cheering on from the sidelines. You brought out the best in him.

      
    Yet, at the same time, you unleashed his inner devil.

      
    Jealousy is a dreadful emotion full of absolute loathing. It, alone, could cause someone to do and think heinous things. Kageyama was no exception to this. He could hardly contain the hatred that boiled within him whenever he watched his fellow teammates talk to you. It took all the strength he had to stop himself from knocking Hinata’s teeth it when he noticed the redhead said something to make you giggle. As your boyfriend, only he could make you laugh. He wasn’t about to let Hinata, the same person who was always talking all high and mighty about surpassing him, take you from him.

      
    That rage inside him continued to build higher and higher as he helped his fellow teammates clean up the gymnasium. Only he, you, and Hinata remained as you were about to lock up the doors.

      
    “Come on, guys! Let’s go!” Hinata called as energetic as ever after running out of the gymnasium. You were ready to follow after him before Kageyama spoke, catching you off guard.

      
    “You go ahead. I wanted to talk to [name] for a bit,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice calm.

      
    “Oh, okay. See you guys tomorrow at practice then!”

      
    Both you and Kageyama waited for the other boy to disappear from sight before either of you dared to say anything. As much as he tried to conceal it, you could tell there was obviously something bothering the boy.

      
    “Are you okay, Tobio?” you asked as you approached him. His face was rigid and stern. While this was usual for him when playing volleyball, he never looked that way around you. Did you do something wrong?

      
    “What was so funny?” he asked softly.

      
    “What?”

      
    “What was so damn funny?” he repeated, his voice rising louder and louder with each word he spoke. “I saw you laughing at what Hinata said earlier.”

      
    “It was just a joke… What’s gotten you so worked up over this?” You tried to place your hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, but he merely pulled away and shot you a glare.

      
    “I don’t want you to be the team manager any longer.”

      
    “Excuse me?” you asked dumbfounded. His boiling anger was beginning to rub off on you and it took everything you had to not start screaming at him.

      
    “You honestly think that I’m the only person on the team who likes you? The other guys were practically drooling over you when you first joined! Even now, I wouldn’t be surprised if they jumped on you the second they saw an opening.”

      
    You could feel your tears forming in the corner of your eyes. His words were like knives cutting into you. Could he actually be that paranoid about losing you?

      
    “Do you have that little faith in your own teammates?” you questioned, shocked by his blatant distrust in them.

      
    “It’s not that-”

      
    “So you don’t trust me, then,” you deduced through gritted teeth.

      
    “No-”

      
    “You actually think I’m the kind of girl who would jump from man to man whenever an opportunity arose for me to do so? You think-”

      
    “You’re mine!” he shouted, finally exposing his true colors. His hands were clenched into fists and his body practically shook from rage. “You’re mine and I hate it whenever I see you talking to the others; seeing you smile. I understand that it’s your job as team manager to communicate with all the players and that’s why I don’t want you to continue as our manager.”

      
    The tears couldn’t be held back any longer. They streamed down your face as you stared up at the boy before you. “I love you, Tobio, but you don’t control me. You’re not my  _king_ ,” you added bitterly, knowing how much he hated that derogatory nickname.

      
    Those words were like a slap in the face for him. Despite how much he had been changing the past few months, his bad habit of craving to possessing power followed him off the court this time.

      
    “I-I just don’t want to lose you,” he managed to choke out, realizing how badly he managed to screw up.

      
    “You already did lose me.”

      
    He was speechless. He was paralyzed. All he could do was stand there with tears rolling down your cheeks as you walked out of the gymnasium. He lost the one person who he cared for just as much as volleyball and he was certain he could never get you back.

      
    Bad habits can never truly break.


	2. Undying Love | Tsukishima Kei x Reader

    He never quite understood your love for flowers. They were just as meaningless to him as most things in the world. Quite similar to humans, flowers are born from a seed and continue to grow until their day of passing. To Tsukishima, there was nothing about them that was worth adoring.

    _  
    “Look how beautiful they are, Kei!” you would exclaim as the two of you would walk past the local flower shop on your way back from school._

_  
    “Uh huh,” was his typical reply as he would keep on walking by, not even bothering to give the shop a second glance._

_  
    “Can we go inside today?”_

_  
    “No.”_

_  
    “Please?”_

_  
    “No.”_

_  
    That heavy puff of air would be released from your lungs in a sign of annoyance as you crossed your arms. Just because you were dating him didn’t mean you loved everything about him, especially not his carefree attitude that nearly drove you crazy. “Fine. Then I’ll just go in by myself.”_

_  
    He would roll his eyes at your stubbornness but nevertheless, follow you in any way. Despite his dislike for flowers, what he did enjoy seeing was the overjoyed expression that would appear on your face when you walked past the various rows of vibrant plants. Nothing brought a smile to your face quicker than seeing the beautiful, iridescent colors._

_  
    “Welcome back,” the usual clerk would say as she tended to the shop, recognizing you instantly. You always made it your routine to stop in the shop once a day, occasionally buying a few flowers for yourself._

_  
    Like every other day, you would wave back at the clerk as Tsukishima put his headphones on. It’s what he would usually do to keep himself busy since you insisted so much to look over every inch of the small shop. The clerk couldn’t stop her eyes from following you as you walked around. She admired your dedication to regularly check back in to see what new plants had arrived. It wasn’t something many people did and it’s what made you special._

_  
    “You know,” the clerk said, “I see you here quite often buying flowers. Pick out any flower you want and it’ll be on the house.”_

_  
    Your smile grew impossibly wider in delight. “Oh, thank you!”_

_  
    As happy as you were from the offer, picking out just a single flower proved to be a difficult feat for you. They were all far too beautiful for you to choose a favorite. Moving over to Tsukishima, you pulled off his headphones, earning an annoyed glare from the blonde-haired man._

_  
    “I need help picking out a flower, Kei,” you whined, wrapping your arms around his neck._

_  
    “Just grab a rose or something,” he muttered. He leaned over you and grabbed the red rose from the container. You scowled at the flower in hand._

_  
    “Roses are so basic. Pick something else!”_

_  
    He rolled his eyes at your antics but obliged anyway. Skimming his eyes across the rows of flowers before him, he didn’t stop looking before his eyes landed upon a specific flower. Removing your arms from him, he made his way over to the flower and pulled it out from the container. You watched him curiously as he handed the yellow tulip to you._

_  
    “Interesting choice,” the clerk commented. “While red tulips symbolize undying love and adoration for your significant other, yellow tulips represent a bitter-sweet love; an odd, yet special love. It’s a love you feel that you can’t explain with mere words; it’s a romance lacking any logic, yet you love them anyway.”_

_  
    You beamed at Tsukishima who, for the first time since entering the shop, smirked. “That sounds about right.”_

_  
    You shoved him playfully after hearing his words and he embraced you into a hug. It was a rare show of affection for him and you cherished every second of it._

      
    Even to this day, Tsukishima still finds himself thinking back to that day; thinking back to how happy you looked.

* * *

    Tsukishima refused to give you flowers no matter what special occasion it was. That yellow tulip was the only flower he had ever given you and you always kept it with you. You did your best to keep it alive but eventually, like all flowers, it wilted. You didn’t dare to discard the dead flower, though. No, you preserved what you could of it. That single flower reminded you of a day you spend with Tsukishima that you never wanted to forget.

      
    It was only on the day of your two-year anniversary that he finally gave in. Normally on a special occasion such as that one, he would shower you with kisses and cuddles to make up for the lack of affection in normal circumstances. This time, he wanted to make the day as special for you as he possibly could. He absolutely despised flowers, but he was willing to do whatever it took to make you happy starting with going to that flower shop you adored.

      
    The same clerk came out the second she heard the bell above the door ring and smiled when she recognized him, his expression as unreadable as ever. He obviously looked out of place as he walked past each row of flowers.

      
    “Do you need some help?” the clerk asked as she walked out from behind the counter.

      
    He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, refusing to look her in the eye. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

      
    “Is it for that girlfriend of yours?” she inquired, earning a nod as a response. “How has she been? Is she still sick?”

      
    “No.”

      
    Realizing that she wasn’t going to get much else out of him, she changed the subject. “Well, what’s the special occasion? And do you have anything in mind?”

      
    “Anniversary and just do whatever you think would look nice.”

      
    Without saying anything more, he put his headphones on the clerk went to work in the back, already knowing exactly what bouquet she should make. It was much different than most bouquets she made, but it was fitting for this certain couple.

      
    Before long, Tsukishima removed his headphones when he noticed the clerk walking toward him holding the bouquet made up of red and yellow tulips as well as a few baby’s breath stems. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw it, remembering the day he picked out the yellow tulip for you and how overjoyed you looked.

          
    “The red and yellow tulips together offer a great message. Despite how your love for her may have no logic behind it, it’s still as strong as any other love and it has no limits.”

      
    He gave her his thanks and handed her the money owed before exiting the shop. The message conveyed in the bouquet was stronger than any words he could possibly give to you. He could only hope you liked his small present to you.

* * *

    He didn’t know why, but he was nervous as he approached you. Never before did he find himself this nervous, not even before a game. He always managed to maintain a calm demeanor even under the most strenuous situations. Despite that, he still found his hands shaking against his will as he gripped the bouquet tightly.

      
    “Happy anniversary, [name],” he said. “Hope you like the flowers. It was almost painful to be in that shop so you better feel lucky that I love you.”

      
    He chuckled to himself and tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. Normally, he would swipe them away. He wouldn’t dare cry in front of someone, especially not you. But now, he didn’t have the strength to hide his emotions.

          
    “Normally, we would just be curled up together on my bed and I’d be kissing you. If only we could go back to that. I wouldn’t have to get these damn flowers.”

      
    There was no response from you - not that he was expecting anything different. He felt his chest tighten and he knew he couldn’t be near you much longer. The pain he’s been trying so hard to conceal was rising. The last thing he needed was more looks of pity from his teammates.

      
    With a single tear rolling down his cheek, he leaned down and placed the bouquet of flowers right on top of the wilted tulip that was once yellow.

 

      
    Everyone who walked past your grave would see his unlogical love for you would forever be undying.


	3. Solid | Nishinoya Yuu x Reader {Drabble}

     **i. float**

 

    Nishinoya couldn’t help but stare up at the blue-grey sky above. Crystalline snowflakes fell from above, except they hardly looked like they were falling. No, they floated through the air and they danced every which way the wind decided to blow them. It was a stunning sight, to say the least.

 

    **ii. numb**

 

    He had been laying in the snow outside of his house for longer than he could even care to remember. His mind was just so enraptured by dancing snowflakes. He just couldn’t take his almond colored eyes away from them. At that point, he couldn’t even feel the bitter cold seeping through his clothing which only consisted of jeans and a mere jacket. His whole body was numb, but he paid no mind to it.

 

     **iii. dissolve**

 

    A single gust of wind blew one particular snowflake right towards Nishinoya. He followed it closely with his gaze as it slowly floated closer and closer to the boy. His mouth opened slightly in surprise when the snowflake landed perfectly atop of his nose. He crossed his eyes in an attempt to look at it closely and to examine its intricate design. It was only there for a mere second before it dissolved away right before his eyes, leaving nothing left aside from a small drop of water on the tip of his nose.

 

     **iv. smile**

 

    Nishinoya had disappeared from your sight in mere seconds without leaving so much as a sign as to where he was heading. You checked every room of the house but was nowhere to be seen. Sticking your head out the back door, you were surprised to see him lying in the snow. He wasn’t one to relax like this. You couldn’t help but smile as you stepped outside and approached him, hugging your arms close to your body to keep you warm. He looked shocked when he saw you at first, but he soon returned the smile you bore on your face.

      
    “Come on, Yu,” you told him as you extended your hand for him to take. “Let’s go inside. I’ll make us both some hot chocolate.”

 

     **v. solid**

 

    Nishinoya found you just as beautiful as the snowflake the disappeared right before his eyes. You even looked just as fragile as it. He warily stared at your hand for a few moments. Unlike the snowflake, you didn’t dissolve. You were a solid being who shared the same affection that he felt for you. No matter how many snowflakes vanished just from his touch, he knew that you never would. He could touch you and you would never leave his side.

      
    “Yeah,” he said, taking your hand in his. “I’d like that, [name].”


	4. Surprise Kiss | Oikawa Tooru x Reader

    Spending the day at the beach with your brother and his volleyball team was far from being your ideal plan for a quiet Monday, but you ultimately gave in when Iwaizumi insisted for you to get out of the house. Without the encouragement of your brother, you would’ve probably spent the whole day in your house, not really doing anything in particular.

      
    Since it was a Monday, you didn’t expect many other people besides the volleyball team and yourself to show up at the beach. Without those extra distractions, you found yourself actually looking forward to being able to relax in the sand with your book in hand. You would be far more relaxed than you ever could be holed up in your room.

      
    After arriving at the beach with Iwaizumi, you were surprised to see that his teammates were already waiting on shore for them, including their cheeky captain, Tooru Oikawa. Due to your brother’s longtime friendship with the brown-haired man, you’ve also gotten the pleasure of knowing him as well as knowing his silly antics.

      
    “Ah, [name]-chan!” he exclaimed the second he noticed your form trailing behind Iwaizumi. “Have you come to spend time with me?”

      
    You rolled your eyes, not at all surprised by his words, but a smirk threatened to work its way onto your lips nevertheless. You found Oikawa and the things he did quite amusing - not that you would ever tell him that, though.

      
    “Shut it, Trashykawa. Quit harassing my sister,” Iwaizumi scolded as he made his way over to his grinning best friend.

      
    “Harass? How mean, Iwa-chan! Your sister absolutely adores me. Right, [name]?”

      
    You giggled at the mere suggestion at that and walked away from the group of men, off to find a quiet place to read your book. Unbeknownst to you, Oikawa’s eyes never left your body even as you walked away from him. As much as he knew he should look away, he just couldn’t. His chocolate orbs were locked onto you and refused to budge.

      
    You successfully managed to ignore the group of men for the first few hours on the beach. As loud as they were when splashing around in the water and joking with one another, you were able to find a sliver of peace as you got further and further absorbed into the novel. It wasn’t until your eyes eventually started to grow tired and weary that you placed the story down, deciding that a peaceful nap in the sun was something that was long overdue for you.

      
    None of the guys were paying any mind to you. Well, all of them except for Oikawa. Even amidst all of the fun and enjoyment he was sharing with his friends, he couldn’t seem to get you off his mind. There was just something about you that made you different from any other girls he’s previously seen.

      
    Was it the way you smiled? No. As beautiful as your smile was, it wasn’t that. Maybe it was the way you would roll your eyes at whatever flirtatious comment he made? Perhaps it was even because you were the only girl he’d ever come across that didn’t fawn over him.

      
    Yes, that was exactly it.

      
    While any other girl would be infatuated with him solely because of the fact that he’s the captain of Aoba Johsai’s volleyball team. He was so used to having a swarm of girls being utterly engrossed with him wherever he went, but it wasn’t like that with you. You couldn't care less about the titles he’d earned throughout his ever-growing volleyball career.

      
    That alone was what made you so special in his eyes.

      
    Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to leave in search of a bathroom for him to finally make his move. Grabbing an unused bucket that was lying on the sand, he scooped up the cold beach water in it before carrying it over to where you laid asleep in the sand.

      
    “She’s going to kill you,” Kindaichi warned when he realized what his captain had in mind.

      
    Oikawa merely chuckled and shot his underclassmen a sly smirk as he continued to draw nearer towards you. You, completely unsuspecting of his childish scheme, were close to drifting off to sleep when a sudden splash of freezing water caused you to release a loud squeal as you shot up from the sand.

      
    Your mind was too preoccupied at first with your soaking wet clothing to notice the brown-haired captain chuckling before you along with an empty bucket laying on the sand. When those two things finally registered in your mind, anger boiled within you.

      
    “Asshole!” you shouted, causing him and his friends to laugh even harder.

      
    “What’s wrong, [name]?” Oikawa teased. “You looked so hot under the sun - I just thought you needed to cool off.”

      
    Groaning loudly, you grabbed the bucket and started swinging it wildly towards him. It wasn’t your intention to hit him, you just wanted to see that sly smirk of his wiped off of his face which is exactly why you chased him down to the shore with the bucket used as your weapon.

      
    “You’re scarier than Iwa-chan!” he cried, causing his teammates to laugh even harder as they enjoyed the sight before them. It wasn’t long before Oikawa ran into the water in hopes of stopping you, but you weren’t ready to let him go that easily.

      
    He didn’t stop running until he was knee deep into the water. Despite wearing a bathing suit, he didn’t appear all that willing to take a swim considering the whole top half of his body was completely dry. Now you knew exactly how you wanted to get your revenge.

      
    Oikawa didn’t have a chance to move out of the way when you shoved him as hard as you could into the water. Everyone couldn’t help but laugh, including you, upon seeing Oikawa getting a taste of his own medicine. You were almost back on shore when someone spoke something that nearly made your heart stop.

      
    “Where is Oikawa?”

      
    You spun around and felt your breath hitch as you noticed that the man had failed to resurface yet. “He… He’s just messing with me, right?”

      
    They were the only words you could manage. The guys muttered nervously amongst themselves, all hoping that what you suggested was truly the case. It’s what they thought up until Oikawa washed up on shore.

      
    You rushed over to where he laid and placed your ear to his chest. His heart was certainly beating, but you couldn’t tell whether or not he was breathing.

      
    “Does anyone know CPR?”

      
    No one said anything which only made the other guys even more panicked. You gulped nervously. You knew the basics of giving someone CPR, but never have you ever had to actually use it on a person. Considering you were the reason Oikawa was in this situation, it was only fitting that you’d be the one to save him.

      
    Pinching his nose, you slowly lowered your lips onto his own. Before you could even attempt to give him air, his hands shot up and cupped your cheeks as he enveloped your lips in a kiss. You gasped softly against his mouth, too shocked by this sudden turn of events to do anything. You could feel his lips upturn against yours. This was far from what he had originally planned when he threw the water on you, but boy was he glad it worked out like this.

      
    The other guys cheered from behind you, but you paid no mind to them. As caught off guard as you were from this kiss, you surprisingly… enjoyed it. Despite the circumstances that led up to it, you found yourself getting absorbed within the kiss; enjoying the sweet sensation his soft lips gave you.

      
    Several moments passed by before the two of you finally pulled away. That infuriating smirk of his was, once again, present on his face while a faint blush made its way onto yours. You avoided locking your gaze with his, too embarrassed of how easily you allowed him to trick you into kissing him.

      
    You felt his hand gingerly touch your chin as he moved your head to face him. His smirk was now replaced with a soft, genuine smile. After all the years you’ve known him, you’ve never seen that smile of his before. It was a rare, yet beautiful sight to see.

      
    “Do you forgive me?” he asked.

      
    Before you could respond, another familiar voice in the distance cut you off and caused a shiver of fear to run down Oikawa’s back.

      
    “Oi, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi roared. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”


	5. Innocence | Tetsurou Kuroo x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes    

    Peppered kisses trailing down your neck disturbed you from concentrating on your book in hand while simultaneously causing a soft gasp to slip through your mouth. Looking down, you noticed that Kuroo who was just moments before resting his head quietly atop of your chest was now bearing a wicked grin at the sight of your flustered appearance.

      
    “K-Kuroo,” you said, your stuttering foiling your attempt to scold the man.

      
    “Hmm?” he hummed after removing his lips from your neck and raising a brow at you. “Something wrong, princess?”

      
    You blushed deeply at the pet name he always called you. He knew it was your favorite and he just loved to tease you with it.

      
    “I thought you were tired.”

      
    “I was,” he admitted before placing a quick kiss on your lips, “but then my mind wandered back to how sexy you looked last night. And, well, sleeping is the last thing I want to do right now.”

      
    His enticing smirk was present on his face and his hazel eyes locked with your [eye color] ones. It was obvious he was waiting for your permission to do whatever he pleased with your body, but you didn’t even waste a breath to form words. You pressed your lips firmly against his as your fingers buried themselves within his disheveled, black hair.

      
    Not even a sudden kiss like that could catch him off guard. In an instant, his body was on top of yours and he deepened the kiss further. His tongue slipped into your mouth, enticing yours into a dance with his. This passionate kiss was heated and sloppily full of need.

      
    His teeth nipped and pulled at your bottom lip when he finally pulled away. He barely took a second to breathe before his lips were leaving a trail of kisses down your neck, never stopping until he reached the place that made you gasp. You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to quiet your noises as he nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh. Your body trembled under his touch, desperate for him to do more to you. While his lips continued to leave hickeys all across your neck, his hand traveled down your body and slipped under the confinements of your pants.

      
    His lips moved up to your and softly nibbled on the cartilage before whispering, “You’re already so wet for me, [name].”

      
    Your blush deepened further. Kuroo didn’t even give you a chance to do anything before his fingers began to massage your clit, causing you to arch your back and mewl. The sounds you made only encouraged him to keep going. With his thumb continuing to rub your sensitive muscle, his index finger teased your entrance, causing you to whimper in frustration.

      
    “Please, Kuroo,” you begged.

      
    “Please what?” he asked, increasing the pressure and movements on your clit.

      
    “P-Please finger me.” At this point, you were too horny to be embarrassed by your words. You yearned for the feeling of ecstasy after experiencing the release only Kuroo could bring you.

      
    Before he could act on your request, a loud sound pierced through the room. It only took a mere second for you to recognize the sound as the ringtone of your phone. Kuroo chuckled when he realized the cause of it.

      
    “Great way to add to the mood,” he teased, earning a pout from you. You reached over to the nightstand and grabbed your phone.

      
    “It’s Kenma-kun. Just give me a second,” you told him before answering the phone. “Hello?”

      
    “Ah! [name]-chan. What are you doing?” Kenma asked from the other line.

      
    Without warning, Kuroo began to rub your clit again, each movement of his sending jolts of pleasure up your spine. It took every bit of willpower you had to silence your gasp. You shot a dirty look at your smirking boyfriend before remembering to reply back to Kenma.

      
    “Oh, nothing really. Is there something you wanted?” you replied in a shaky voice.

      
    “I just wanted to see if you would come with me to buy a new game tomorrow?”

      
    “Yes - ah!” you cried, unable to keep quiet when Kuroo pushed two fingers inside you. Your breathing quickly turned into heavy pants as he pumped his middle and index finger inside you all while his thumb continued to pay close attention to your sensitive clit. This pleasurable combo made it nearly impossible to ignore.

      
    “Are… Are you okay?”

      
    “Y-Yes,” you stammered, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on this conversation. Kuroo’s fingers continued to pump faster and faster inside of you. Your walls clenched around his fingers with each thrust, desperate to cum already. “I-I just stubbed my toe. I’ve got to go now, b-bye.”

      
    The second you hung up, you gripped the bed sheets tightly within your hands while you moved your hips in sync with Kuroo’s fingers. With your concentration solely focussed on this pleasure you were receiving, it didn’t take long for you to reach your peak. Throwing your head back, you moaned Kuroo’s name as you rode out the orgasm. The second you came down from your high, you shoved the black-haired man playfully and gave him an annoyed look.

      
    “Kenma’s going to know what we were doing!”

      
    “No, he won’t,” he chuckled. “He’s too innocent.”

      
    As soon as those words were spoken, Kuroo’s phone buzzed next to him, signaling that he had received a new text message. To his surprise, it was from Kenma.

_I don’t want to know what you were doing with [name], but please refrain from doing so when I’m on the phone with her._

 

    “You were saying?”

 


	6. Unusual Motivation | Tsukishima Kei x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes    

    Only twenty minutes had passed since you convinced Tsukishima to help you study for the upcoming exam and you were already regretting it. The fact that you were his girlfriend didn’t stop him from being as ruthless as ever when it came down to grades.

      
    “Wrong again,” he said with an exasperated sigh.

      
    You groaned and leaned back, already tired of these math problems that he so mercilessly continued to throw at you. Math was never a strong subject of yours and he knew it.

      
    “Could you explain again how to solve it?” you asked, already frustrated by the confusing jumble of numbers before you.

      
    “I’ve already explained it three times. I won’t be there on the day of the exam to show you how it’s done.”

      
    You pouted and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing your face only inches away from his. “Please, Tsukki?”

      
    He rolled his eyes as he carefully removed your arms from his body. “Fine, but you better pay attention this time.”

      
    Tsukishima began explaining the first steps to solving the problem and it was obvious how absorbed he was with the equation at hand. Without meaning to, your focus was redirected to staring at him and smiling at how his brown eyes were locked on the paper. You were so absorbed in watching him that you didn’t even notice that he finished speaking until he snapped his fingers in front of your face.

      
    “What?” you asked quickly, surprised by the sudden trip back to reality.

      
    “Were you even paying attention, [name]?”

      
    You obviously weren’t, but you knew it would be best to just lie at this point. “Yes, of course.”

      
    He pushed the paper over to you, giving you your cue to try the problem once more. Your mind went blank when your eyes landed on it, not remembering a single thing Tsukishima had said just moments before. A couple of minutes passed by until you finally finished the problem, knowing full well that there was absolutely no chance that it was correct.

      
    Tsukishima, who was obviously frustrated at this point, pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply. “Is it really that hard to pay attention?”

      
    “I’m sorry,” you whined as you rubbed your temples. “It would be a lot easier to focus if there was something to motivate me, you know?”

      
    “Motivation, huh?”

      
    He thought about that for a few moments and for whatever reason, you felt your body tense in fear for whatever idea he would have it mind.

      
    “Strip.”

      
    “W-what?” You must’ve heard him wrong. There was no way he could’ve possibly said what you thought you heard-

      
    “Strip,” he repeated again. “For every question you get wrong, you’ll remove one article of clothing. That is, unless, you don’t want my help anymore.”

      
    You thought about it for a moment. It was an absolutely crazy proposition but then again, you did ask for something to motivate you and this did fit the bill as embarrassing as it was. As long as you got the next few questions right, you wouldn’t have anything to fear.

      
    “Fine… But for every question I get right, you have to strip too.”

      
    He smirked, obviously more than okay with this idea. If he was going to sit here and try to get you to learn something, he might as well enjoy himself while doing so. He raised an eyebrow at you, signaling what needed to be done after getting this most recent question wrong. Making a face at your ever-so-cocky boyfriend, you removed one of your socks only for him to click his tongue.

      
    “Both socks count as one article of clothing,” he told you. You scoffed at the statement but listened nevertheless. You removed your other sock and threw it beside you.

      
    He motioned his head towards the paper which contained the next few problems that you would need to solve. You tried to focus on the next equation at hand but similar to before, the layout of the numbers didn’t even seem to make sense to you. Either way, you knew you had to at least attempt to solve it.

      
    At first, you thought things were going okay until the answer somehow ended being some long, repeating decimal. It was only then that you started to wrack your brain for which piece of clothing you’d want to take off next if Tsukishima was really going through with this whole ‘motivational’ studying session.

      
    “Honestly, [name],” he said in an annoyed tone despite the smirk that was threatening to make an appearance on his face. “You’re starting to make me think that you want to strip for me.”

      
    With a pink tinge present on your cheeks, you quickly slid off the shorts you wore before sitting back down. You didn’t want to give Tsukishima the opportunity to make any more comments than necessary.

      
    This was how the rest of the studying session progressed for the next thirty minutes. Once you were finally on the last question, you were already completely bare naked while Tsukishima was down to his boxers. Unlike him, who didn’t seem phased at all by how exposed he was in front of you, a blush had made its permanent residence across your cheeks and you did everything you could to cover your body as much as allowed. You were just surprised that you actually managed to solve enough problems correctly to get him down to just one article of clothing. It was an unusual type of motivation, but it was most certainly effective.

      
    There was only one question left and although you had no more clothes to shed, you didn’t want to imagine what punishment Tsukishima would come up with if you failed to answer this one correctly. While solving it, you tried your best to remember all the advice he’d given you when explaining how to solve the equations earlier. Despite the difficulty of the problem, you actually managed to answer it correctly, to your surprise.

      
    “There!” you exclaimed, proud that you managed to answer the last one correctly. “Your turn to strip!”

      
    Smirking, he slowly slid down his boxers, leaving him completely naked like you. If anything, seeing him in his full glory only made your blush deepen even further. You felt the familiar heat in between your legs and yearned to do far more than just study.

      
    “Don’t get too excited. Getting four out of eight correct isn’t passing,” he teased.

      
    “F-fine. Then I guess let’s work on more problems.”

      
    You tried to reach for your shirt, but he quickly stopped you. He pushed you back so you were lying flat on the ground while he hovered over you with his hands pinning your own to the ground. Your eyes widened at his sudden actions, but you did nothing to deter him from doing more.

      
    “We can study later,” he whispered as he grazed his teeth against your nipple. “I have something else in mind for now.”


	7. Unconditional Love | Tsukishima Kei x Reader

“Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again.”

 

    Your eyes were one of the things Tsukishima loved most about you. He adored those [eye color] hues that sparkled every time you saw him; the very same eyes that helped him decipher your emotions for the day through the brightness of the color. It didn’t take him long to realize that you were happy or excited when your eyes were quite bright and upset or moody when your eyes were a darker shade of its usual color.

      
    Now that your eyes were closed and your body was enjoying the peacefulness of sleep beside him, his eyes moved down to your lips. Even when asleep, your usual smile continued to reside on your lips, making you look so peaceful. Your lips were parted ever-so-slightly to allow your slow, steady breaths to waft over his neck.

      
    A strand of your [hair color] hair tickled his skin, but he didn’t dare move it. The feel of your soft hair alone was enough to calm him even during his most stressful moments. Tsukishima always found himself aimlessly playing with your hair for hours on end until he realized just how much time managed to slip by him while caught up in the moment. He tilted his head down, careful not to disturb you from your sleep and sniffed your hair, relishing in the cherry blossom scent that overwashed his senses. You knew all too well it was one of his favorite scents and went out of your way to find shampoo of the same fragrance.

      
    Tsukishima loved so much about you, but they were merely bonuses. The real reason behind him falling head over heels for you was your personality. You were kind and caring; even taking the time to try to understand him better. Despite this, you refused to put up with his moody attitudes and instead worked hard to bring a smile to his face. Not his usual smug smile which he bore when playing volleyball. No, an actual, genuine smile; one that made his looks stand out even more than they did before.

      
    Watching you, he couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to get as lucky as to find someone who loved everything about him, even his bad aspects. Tsukishima knew all too well that he wasn’t the most talented or interesting person that you had ever come across, yet you found something in him that you’ve never before seen in anyone else.

          
    Shielded by an intricately built facade lied a boy who was pure of heart.

      
    He let out a content sigh and startled slightly when that faint noise was all it took to wake you from your slumber. You slowly opened your eyes and smiled brightly at just the sight of him. It was immediately obvious to you that something was different about him as his usual closed off expression was replaced with something different, albeit one that you weren’t exactly able to read. Worried? Depressed? It was hard to tell with him.

      
    “What’s wrong?” you questioned, moving over so you could rest your head atop of his chest.

      
    The blonde-haired boy turned his head away from you, knowing full well that his expression alone was more than enough to reveal he was troubled.

      
    “Nothing. Go back to sleep, [name],” he said, his voice cold.

      
    You sighed, not believing his little act in the slightest and whined, “Tsukiii, just tell me.”

      
    He rolled his eyes but was ready to give in nonetheless. Tsukishima knew all too well that you weren’t prepared to drop the subject anytime soon. Keeping his gaze focussed on you, he placed his hand on your forehead and rubbed the skin gently with his thumb.

      
    “I realized something…,” he started and you shot him a questioning look, causing him to avert his eyes. You couldn’t help but be curious when you noticed a pink tinge appear on his features.

_  
    “Every time I see you, I fall in love all over again.”_

  
  



	8. Secret Love | Oikawa Tooru x Reader

You never wanted anyone to know your little secret.

It wasn’t because you were necessarily ashamed or fearful of what people would think about you when they discovered your relationship with Aoba Johsai’s beloved setter, Oikawa.

With your average grades and close to none sports skills, you were practically a nobody in the highly-esteemed school. It wasn’t you who would get hurt if other’s discovered the relationship between you and Oikawa. No, it would be he who suffered from it. You didn’t want to be the person who ruined everything for him so you begged him to keep it secret, even when he teased that he would shout your name from the rooftops.

“I don’t see why anybody would think anything of it,” he said nonchalantly one day in bed when he was cuddling you. “It’s only natural for someone as attractive and talented as me to be dating a girl as beautiful as you.”

But your mind was made up. You wanted to date him more than anything but at the same time, you didn’t want his name to be tarnished by it so you begged him to do the next best thing.

“Let’s just keep our relationship a secret, please?” you begged him one day, catching him off guard.

He placed his hands over his heart, feigning pain. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed to be seen with me, [name],” he gasped, a smile threatening to appear.

You placed a quick kiss on his lips, easing his fake worries. “You know that’s not the case, Tooru… Just until we graduate, okay?”

“You can’t possibly be asking me to refrain from expressing my love to you for the next few months,” he frowned, realizing that you were serious about him going along with this.

“It’ll only be during school,” you quickly reassured. “We can do whatever you want when home.”

The chocolate brown-haired male swiftly climbed on top of you and left a trail of kisses down your neck, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from your chest. “Anything I want, eh?”

As much as he joked, though, Oikawa wasn’t truly pleased with the situation at hand. He didn’t want to be the cause of your unnecessary worry, but he refused to allow that to stop him from showing you the affection you deserved. He would be sure to express his love to you every day, even if it meant having to get creative with it.

* * *

You were shocked when you discovered a single, white Gardenia flower laying on your desk in homeroom one morning. At first, you thought perhaps you accidentally sat at the wrong desk but no, that was indeed your desk. Everyone looked at you curiously, wondering who could’ve possibly left the beautiful flower.

That flower wasn’t the last one.

All throughout the day, you found Gardenia flowers waiting for you in every place of the school you usually went whether it be the classrooms you sat in or the rooftop where you ate your lunch. There was always a single flower without any hint as to who it could be sending them, albeit you did have your own suspicions regarding who it could be.

Those suspicions were finally realized once school had ended and you entered the gym to see Oikawa during practice, his teammates being the only people in the school who knew of the relationship between you and him.

There he stood with a bouquet of Gardenias along with a mix of Baby Breath and a smile on his face. His teammates were nowhere to be seen; it was just you and him. Despite your pleas to hold off on affection in public, you couldn’t help but be overcome by joy when you saw the flowers he bought specifically for you.

You ran up to him in an instant and hugged him tightly, causing a small laugh to escape his lips as he relished in your cuteness. He lowered the bouquet and wrapped his arms around you tightly, pushing you even closer to him. You looked up at him with wide eyes which shone with your unshed tears of joy.

“But Tooru-” you started, only to be cut off by him.

“No need to worry, [name], I didn’t break our promise,” he reassured softly before placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “No one saw me place the flowers around the school. They’ll be the only hint of our secret love.”

_Gardenia: secret love._


	9. Misconstrued | Kageyama Tobio x Reader

Kageyama waited for Hinata to leave before approaching Daichi. As beneficial as it was to practice with the energetic redhead, his patience could only be pushed so much for one day. Even if only for an hour longer, he wanted to take a shot at practicing alone.

“Wait,” mumbled Kageyama just as Daichi was about to lock the gym doors.

Everyone else had already called it a night after an intense four-hour practice, yet he was still ready to keep on practicing if it meant improving and honing his skills as a setter.

“Is something wrong?” Daichi asked, slightly surprised that Kageyama wasn’t walking home with the others like he usually did.

“I, uh, wanted to know if maybe I could practice for a couple more hours myself.”

Perhaps it was rather late in the afternoon, but Daichi was never one to discourage his teammates when they were motivated to keep on practicing. Plus, he was slowly becoming more accustomed to working as a whole with a team; the least Daichi could do was accept his request.

“Alright,” he agreed, handing him over the keys. “Just be sure to lock up once you’re done.”

Kageyama’s eyes grew wide, slightly surprised that he even agreed. “Right.”

Daichi bid his teammate a goodbye and started heading off before remembering something important.

“By the way,” he said quickly before Kageyama entered the gym, “there’s supposed to be a bad thunderstorm heading this way. Make sure you don’t stay too long.”

Kageyama nodded in acknowledgment and entered the gym, not realizing just how much time would slip by him.

* * *

Practice flew by quickly for him. What seemed like ten minutes was actually over an hour and before he knew it, he had been there for over two hours. It wasn’t until then that the inevitable wave of exhaustion finally hit him and he collapsed onto the cool gym floor panting heavily.

There he laid after chugging his water for quite a few minutes in an attempt to cool down before a bolt lightning visible through the windows snapped him out of his daze. Kageyama got himself too caught up in volleyball to remember what Daichi had said about the storm and now it was finally upon him.

Grabbing his bag, he bolted out of the gymnasium, making sure to lock the doors behind him. Outside, rain was coming down in small trickles but was sure to grow worse in just mere minutes. There was no way he could make it back home before the storm hit even if he ran the whole way.

A bolt of lightning struck down, so bright that it lit up the sky, closely followed by a deafening roar of thunder. Despite how loud it was, he could’ve sworn he heard something else aside from the thunder. It sounded like a… scream.

Scanning his surroundings, his eyes didn’t stop until they fell upon you, hands covering your ears as you cowered in front of the entrance to the school. Now was his chance to run home before the storm got too bad, but he couldn’t bring himself to just ignore you when you looked so terrified. Cursing himself, he jogged over to where you stood.

“Are you okay?” he asked, hoping more than anything that it was nothing serious; that he could leave without a guilty conscious.

“I-I just don’t like thunder,” you mumbled, squeezing your eyes shut.

“Do you live nearby?”

You shook your head and he sighed. “Come on, we can run to the convenience store and-”

But it was too late. The storm had finally hit. Rain poured down onto the ground and lightning flashed in the sky. Another roar of thunder was heard and you jumped, getting so close to Kageyama that you were nearly hugging him. He reached over to the door behind you and tried pulling it open, but it was sealed shut.

“I already tried that,” you said softly.

Kageyama quickly racked his mind for another solution. There was no way you and he could run to the convenience store in this weather, not with the heavy rain that didn’t look like it was going to cease anytime soon and the lightning that struck dangerously close to the school. There must be someplace nearby he could go to…

“Follow me,” he told you.

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed your hand and dragged you along behind him into the rain. You struggled to keep up with his pace, but thankfully it wasn’t a far run. In less than a minute, the two of you stood outside the gymnasium. Kageyama took a moment to unlock the door and once the both of you were inside, you each were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Thank you,” you said to him as you took a seat on the floor, your clothes sopping wet.

He nodded and continuing to stare out the window, looking out at the storm. “I hope it’ll be over soon.”

You gulped. “I heard it was supposed to go on for a few hours…”

Both you and Kageyama remained silent in realization that the two of you might be forced to stay in the gym far longer than expected, if not the whole night. It definitely wasn’t what either of you were looking for, but the storm really limited your options. You sighed, knowing that the time spent there would pass much slower without any conversation.

“Why did you stay late?” you inquired, shooting him a curious look.

“Volleyball practice,” he replied bluntly.

“Doesn’t that usually end a lot sooner, though?”

“Yeah.”

His lack of elaboration was truly making conversation with him a difficult feat, but you were determined not to sit there for however hours it may be in dead silence. Even if you had to force him to talk, you would.

“Well, I was here because-”

A roar of thunder echoed throughout the building and you quickly slapped your hands over your ears, but not before letting out a loud cry. Kageyama’s head whipped your way and his face softened when he noticed how scared you were. He opened his mouth to say  _something_  (what it was, he wasn’t quite sure of), but he never got the chance. More thunder was heard and he could’ve sworn he saw you crying.

He wasn’t quite sure how to help you, but even he knew how horrible it would be just to leave you there alone and frightened. Working up the nerve, he slowly approached you and sat down beside you, hoping that would calm you down but it did very little to ease your fears.

Another round of thunder rang throughout the night followed by a wicked bolt of lightning. Without even meaning to, you jumped and wrapped your arms around Kageyama, causing his whole body to grow rigid. The moment you realized what you had done, you quickly pulled away and revealed the blush that covered your face, albeit not as dark as Kageyama’s.

“I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I just got scared-”

“It… It’s okay,” he said, regaining his composure. “If it makes you feel better, you can hug me.”

You nodded slowly, feeling slightly embarrassed as you kept both of your arms tightly wrapped around only one of Kageyama’s arms. Every time the thunder grew especially loud, you would bury your face into his shoulder until the worst of it was over with. Nearly an hour passed of this, yet the storm hadn’t dissipated yet. After a long day, you were exhausted so it was no surprise when you fell asleep on the gym floor, followed shortly by Kageyama.

* * *

Daichi and the rest of the team’s reactions were priceless the next morning when they entered the gym to find Kageyama and you passed out on the floor.

“I… I can’t believe this,” Daichi stammered, dumbfounded by the sight before him.

“It’s probably not what it looks like,” Sugawara reasoned, though he seemed to be trying to convince himself that more so than the team.

“That lucky bastard!” Tanaka exclaimed.

The reactions from the boys were enough to stir you and Kageyama out of slumber. When the black-haired boy sat up and saw his team standing before him, realization hit him that he accidentally stayed the night in the gym and with a girl, no less.

Before he could even begin to explain what truly happened, Daichi marched right over to him, looking furious at Kageyama. He began screaming at his teammate for his apparent irresponsible actions. The younger male felt his rage beginning to bubble up upon realizing he was being accused of something he didn’t do, but he never got the chance to explain.

Tsukishima soon entered the gym with Yamaguchi closed behind. It didn’t take the bespeckled male long to put the pieces together from the scene before him and his lips quirked up into a mocking smirk.

“Looks like  _our king_ dominates the court in more ways than one.” 


	10. Just One Touch | Oikawa Tooru x Reader {Soulmate!AU}

_Soulmate!AU where your vision is black and white until you touch your soulmate_

The brisk autumn air nipped at your fingertips and you silently cursed yourself for constantly forgetting to invest in a new pair of gloves. As it grew later into the year, the walk to work slowly grew more and more grueling whether it be due to the weather itself, or the temperature which seemed to be plummeting even lower with each day that passed by.

That particular Monday morning trip to work was more hectic than usual. Aside from the usual crowd of people who opted to walk to their desired destination, the streets were crowded with Christmas shoppers who were desperate to make it to every last store for their holiday deals. There didn’t appear to be a single person who wasn’t pushing and squeezing their way through the crowd, completely unfazed by the other people around them. By now, you were more than used to rude people who had no problem pushing past you, but that didn’t make it any more pleasurable than it did before.

Popping in your earbuds, you made the best you possibly could of that morning by drowning out the loud chatter and car horns with some music. You didn’t care which song it was, you just needed something to distract you from the mess around you. One song played after another and before long, you found yourself only a few blocks away from your job and you were far more relaxed than you were previously.

Closing your eyes, you were happy and content. Upon opening them your world was turned upside down.

Your heart nearly stopped in pure shock at the sudden change of everything before you. The world you knew of your whole life suddenly looked so much different than it ever did before. Colors that, prior to that moment, were only mere stories told to you by relatives were suddenly visible to you all at once. Red, blue, green, purple; you saw it all and it was absolutely stunning.

That man over there wearing a blue hoodie, that woman on the phone with her pink scarf, and even you in your usual work clothes that suddenly looked a whole lot colorful than they ever did before.

It was only when you eventually started coming down from this feeling of pure euphoria that you realized why you could finally see all these wonderful colors previously hidden from you before: you had found your soulmate.

But where was he? The moment you realized it, you were already too late. You frantically spun around in the middle of the crowded street in hopes of finding the person who would be your one true love for life, but all you managed to gain were dirty looks from the other people around you.

Part of you wanted to just forget it ever happened and continue on your way to work before you were late, but you knew you couldn’t do it. The chances of you running into your soulmate again were slim to none and you knew you would never be able to forgive yourself if you managed to ruin your chances of finding love.

Bracing yourself for the looks and angry shouts that were bound to come, you quickly turned around and darted through the crowd of people in search of someone who could possibly be your soulmate. You ran and ran, pushing past random people without even looking back. You couldn’t quite explain it, but every other person you ran past didn’t feel quite right, as if the two of you didn’t fit well. With each person you passed by, the thinner your hopes grew. There was no telling where he could’ve been at this point, or if he was even still outside. You were nearly tempted to just drop this wild goose chase and continue on with your life for better or for worse when you ran straight into someone.

You stumbled back at impact, nearly falling on the icy pavement before he grabbed your waist for support. You weren’t quite sure whether you should praise or yell at the man, but it all ceased to matter the second you looked up at him. The moment your eyes locked with the handsome, bespectacled man before you, you knew exactly who he was.

“Can you see it too?” you both said in unison, followed by a small chuckle on both ends upon the realization that the question was already answered.

“Oikawa Tooru,” he said, extending his hand out to you.

There was not a single ounce of hesitation upon accepting his hand. “[name].”

And at that point, nothing else mattered. Not the bustling people around you, not your job that you were already most certainly late to, nothing.

It was at that moment that you knew that only happiness awaited your future with Oikawa finally in your life


End file.
